Interrogations métaphysiques d'un pirate
by Abiss672
Summary: Malgré ce que l'on peut penser, les pirates se sont toujours posés pleins de questions sur le monde qui les entoure ainsi que sur les lois physiques et quantiques qui régissent ce monde. Certains plus profondes et complexes que d'autre, en voici un extrait.
1. Portgas D Ace

**Interrogations métaphysiques d'un pirate.**

Disclaimer: rien ne m'appartient.

* * *

 **Portgas D Ace**

Malgré ce que l'on peut penser, Ace s'est toujours posé pleins de question sur le monde qui l'entoure ainsi que sur les lois physiques et quantiques qui régissent ce monde. Certains plus profondes et complexes que d'autre, en voici un extrait.

Pourquoi Izou se maquille ? 

Dès qu'il était rentré dans l'équipage, Ace c'était posé la question. Pourquoi diable un homme, pirate de surcroît, se maquillerait-il ? Voulait-il ainsi cacher son visage qui était défiguré de cicatrices ? Cherchait-il inconsciemment à devenir une femme ? Cherchait-il à attirer l'attention sur lui, en ayant manqué quand il était plus jeune ?

Toujours est-il qu'Ace exécrait ce maquillage, mais toutes les peintures du monde ne pourraient l'empêcher d'aimer profondément son frère.

Est-ce que si je fous le feu au Moby Dick et que tous les utilisateurs de fruit du démon décèdent je serait considéré comme empereur ?

Ace s'était posé la question dès son arrivée sur le navire. Bien sur la probabilité qu'il se noie à son tour et que personne ne vienne le repêcher était élevée, alors il avait gardé cette idée dans un coin reculé de son cerveau et se contentait pour l'instant de manger à l'oeil.

Est-ce que si moi aussi je deviens pote avec Shanks, il sacrifiera son bras pour moi ?

Ace s'était rendu compte de l'absurdité de sa question puisque perdre un bras ne devait pas être le passe-temps préféré de l'empereur, surtout s'il faisait partit de l'équipage de père. L'image d'un Shanks dénué de ses deux bras l'avait fait rire comme un idiot pendant plusieurs heures.

Si je fais un enfant, que deviendra-t-il ?

Ace s'était trituré l'esprit avec cette question lors d'une de ses parties de jeu de carte. Si Roger était le roi, lui son fils était le prince des pirates. Mais si lui même avait un enfant alors celui-là deviendrait quoi ? Un valet, un dix ? Et dans ce cas le père de Roger était l'As ? Toutes ses réflexions avaient données à Ace une migraine pendant plusieurs jours.

Quel est le goût de Marco ?

Ace pouvait se vanter d'avoir mangé presque toutes les espèces d'oiseau du monde, piraterie aidant. Mais cette question apparaissait à chaque fois que Marco se transformait. Quel goût avait la chair de phoenix ? Avec quoi devait-on la cuisiner ?

Ace n'avait jamais osé demander à Marco.

Est-ce que la "Lame fleurie" de Vista est vraiment fleurie ?

Est-ce que quand Vista avait acheté ou trouvé cette lame il y avait vraiment des fleurs dessus et il les avait simplement enlevées ? Ou bien était-ce par rapport à l'une de ses attaques, sachant qu'il ne possédait pas de fruit du démon ? Ou bien Vista aimait-il tellement les fleurs qu'il avait décidé de nommer sa lame ainsi ?

Est-ce que Marco pond des oeufs ?

Marco était un mâle donc logiquement non, mais peut être était-ce différent pour les phoenix. Et s'il se reproduisait avec un autre oiseau, la femelle donnerait-elle des enfants humains, phoenix, ou de son espèce ? Une fois de plus, Ace n'avait pas posé la question à Marco.

Haruta est-il un garçon ou bien une fille ?

Nom mixte, voix mixte, pas de signe de poitrine ni même d'abdominaux. Physique mixte. Ace agissait toujours bizarrement avec Haruta, ne sachant pas s'il devait être respectueux et galant comme lui avait apprit Makino ou bien bourrin. Alors il ne lui parlait pas.

Est-ce que Shanks s'est tapé Makino quand il était sur leur île ?

Quand il était plus jeune, Ace ne s'était pas vraiment intéressé à la question, mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, au vu du comportement du roux à l'égard de la jeune tavernière, peut être que le pirate avait réussit à mettre la jeune femme dans son lit.

Est-ce que les gens qui attaquent père son complètement cons ou suicidaires ?

Il s'était posé la question un nombre incalculable de fois quand il voyait de jeunes pirates et marines attaquer vaillamment ses frères avant de venir tapisser le sol du Moby Dick. Il trouvait ainsi plus idiot que lui. Quoi que ...

Est-ce que si je porte mon caleçon qu'un jour sur deux je pourrai le porter pendant une semaine entière sans le lever ?

Cette réflexion ne nécessite pas une plus ample explication.

Pourquoi Marco a-t-il un ananas sur la tête?

Que diable lui était passé à l'esprit quand il était passé chez le coiffeur ? Peut être était-ce la faute du coiffeur qui avait une furieuse envie d'ananas et qui inconsciemment avait exprimé ses sentiments sur le crâne presque chauve du premier commandant.

Est-ce que père voulait une famille parce qu'il ne trouvait pas de femme assez grande pour pouvoir se reproduire ?

Les géants ne courent pas les rues. Encore moins de la taille de père. Peut-être avait-il choisit de faire ainsi parce que ses parties intimes étaient trop proéminentes pour la gente féminine qui dépasse rarement Barbe Blanche...

Est-ce que quand Thatch est né il avait déjà cette banane ?

L'imposante coiffure du cuistot avait toujours intrigué Ace, presque autant que celle de Marco. L'idée que la mère de Thatch enfante un tel enfant était farfelue, mais après tout dans le nouveau monde...

Est-ce que si je met des bouées, je pourrais nager à nouveau ?

Ace avait essayé, et bien évidemment, Ace s'était une fois de plus noyé.

* * *

Alors, vous avez aimé ? N'hésitez pas à mettre une review, merci d'avoir lu ! Abiss672.


	2. Eustass Kidd

**Interrogations métaphysiques d'un pirate**

 **Eustass Kidd**

Merci à ceux qui ont mit une review au chapitre précédent !

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient.

* * *

Pourquoi les notices sont aussi compliquées ?

« Veillez à acheter un shampoing adapté à votre type de cheveux et qui protégera à la fois votre chevelure. Ne prenez pas de shampoing dans les 24h qui suivent la pose de votre nouvelle coloration, au risque de… »

Kidd n'y comprenait strictement rien. Autant d'indications pour de simples cheveux rouges ! Cela faisait des années maintenant qu'il se colorait les cheveux (qui à la base était d'un roux carotte éclatant) et jamais il n'avait eu de problèmes !

Est-ce que le blond m'irait bien ?

Il avait douté devant l'étalage du magasin. Il devait racheter un stock important de ses teintures rouges et s'était retrouvé comme un imbécile devant les différentes couleurs. Secrètement, il avait acheté ce jour-là une teinture blonde et l'avait essayé le soir même dans ses appartements privés. La réponse avait été catégorique : le blond n'était décidément pas fait pour lui.

Pourquoi quand je tourne la barre à gauche, le navire va à droite ?

A ses débuts, quand son équipage ne comptait que lui et Killer, Kidd s'était essayé à la navigation. Il n'avait jamais prit de cours particuliers à ce sujet mais si son fidèle ami arrivait à manœuvrer sans problème, même le plus con des pirates pouvait y arriver. Il avait alors prit la barre et alors que le navire s'approchait d'une zone rocailleuse, Killer lui avait hurlé de virer à gauche, ce que Kidd avait fait, empalant profondément le navire dans les cailloux.

"Quand tu tournes le gouvernail à gauche, le navire part à droite, et inversement". Sérieusement, le type qui avait inventé ça devait être profondément con.

Est-ce que se laver 1 fois pas jour est VRAIMENT nécessaire ?

Kidd est un flemmard. Surement aussi flemmard qu'Aokiji lui-même. Et en plus de cela, il est un pirate. Les bonnes manières et l'hygiène n'étaient donc pas ses priorités. Alors souvent il ne prenait pas de douches. Pendant un jour, deux jours, une semaine… Au grand damne de Killer qui devait supporter l'odeur pestilentielle de son capitaine.

Qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire au monde quand je deviendrai le roi des pirates ?

« Agenouillez-vous devant votre maître ! » Non, non, c'est con, je ne pourrai pas vérifier si le monde entier s'agenouille.

« Craignez ma fureur ! » Non, non, ça fait trop old school.

« Je suis votre nouveau roi ! » Non, non, Akainu va…. Ouai.

« … » Fais chier, j'improviserai.

Pourquoi Killer se cache le visage ?

Pustules ? Cicatrices ? Visage déformé par la mocheté ? Gros pif ? Un troisième œil ? Mono-sourcil ? La peau verte ? Plus de dents ?

Pourquoi ce taré de Luffy porte un chapeau de paille ?

Encore, le chapeau de Trafalgar passait. Celui de Newgate quand il était jeune était pas mal non plus. Mais franchement, un chapeau de paille ? Ça avait le don de rendre encore plus crétin le plus imbécile des débiles.

Pourquoi les filles sont toutes folles de Trafalgar ?

On voit à peine ses muscles, il porte toujours un sweat dégeulasse donc on ne voit pas son torse. Il a des bras aussi fin qu'une branche d'arbre. Il a des cernes énormes sous les yeux on dirait qu'il s'est frotté à de la suie. Non franchement, Kidd ne comprenait pas pourquoi les femmes devenaient hystériques en sa présence, et ça l'énervait.

Si j'ai un chien je l'appellerai « Decafé »

Eustass de café !

Lequel je vais buter en premier ?

La question revenait souvent quand Kidd arrivait sur une nouvelle île et qu'en face se dressait : la marine, les citoyens innocents et fragiles, et des pirates de pacotille. Alors au lieu de se perdre dans des calculs à rallonge pour savoir ce qui était le plus judicieux, Kidd éclatait tout le monde.

Pourquoi les roux ont-ils tous la classe ?

Lui-même, Shanks Le Roux … Peut-être même que cette couleur de cheveux dépassait la suprématie de la volonté du D ! Kidd en était convaincu, les roux domineront le monde.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à mettre une review et à proposer un autre pirate, le prochain chapitre sera surement sur Doflamingo.


	3. Doflamingo

**Interrogations métaphysiques d'un pirate**

Bonjour et merci ! Mon dieu que de reviews sur le chapitre précédent ! Vous êtes géniaux ! Enfin je vous offre le chapitre sur Doflamingo en espérant qu'il vous plaira !

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient.

* * *

 **Interrogations métaphysiques de Doflamingo (Doffy pour les intimes)**

Et si je prenais des lunettes rondes ?

Les réflexions incessantes sur ses lunettes énervait péniblement le pirate. Il avait toujours adoré ses lunettes qu'il avait un jour volé à un esclave et adorait leur légère cambrure qui faisait ressortir ses pommettes et son sourire taquin. Mais après mûre réflexion, des lunettes rondes ne devrait pas être si mal après tout. Il avait eu cette idée après avoir vu Aokiji lorsqu'il essayait de tuer Smoker et avait trouvé que ces lunettes donnait un air chic, distingué et mystérieux à la fois à l'ex-marine. Peut-être devrait-il essayer de se procurer son numéro de den den mushi histoire de savoir où il a acheté cette paire ...?

Pourquoi Law à des menottes et est collé au torse de ce Luffy... ?

La scène était des plus cocasses. Alors qu'il s'attendait à devoir faire face à un Trafalgar Law des plus sérieux, il avait trouvé celui-ci allongé comme un vulgaire sac à patate sur les épaules d'un Mugiwara qui ne se gênait pas pour lui tripoter les fesses. Le chirurgien ne semblait pas réagir... Après une observation minutieuse, il se rendit compte que le docteur était en plus menotté ! Les pirates de nos jours aiment bien s'amuser entre deux combats tiens ...

Je devrais recruter Tsuru pour qu'elle lave mon linge gratuitement...

La vieille femme le poursuivait constamment lui et son équipage, à tel point que cela en devenait lassant. Il n'avait trouvé aucun intérêt en cette femme jusqu'au jour où il avait découvert que la marine avait le pouvoir de laver et faire sécher en une fraction de secondes. Pratique dis-donc. Il avait de plus grandement besoin qu'une femme vienne faire le ménage dans sa garde robe qu'il répugnait à laver. Quelle vienne faire le ménage dans sa garde-robe, ou dans son lit si elle préférait.

Combien de kilos de morve coule des narines de Trebol ?

Doflamingo avait d'abord été répugné de l'homme quand il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois. Mais il avait réussit à passer outre les apparences et avait réussit à faire de l'homme l'un de ses plus fidèle alliés. Mais quand il le voyait déambuler dans son magnifique château durement acquis, laissant traîner derrière lui une montagne de morve presque impossible à laver, il se disait que Trébol était tout de même une exception de la nature.

Je devrais peut-être repeindre le QG de la marine en rose...

C'était d'un ennuis ! Toute cette guerre, ces massacres, ces morts, ce sang qui bousillait ses chaussures. Non vraiment, cette guerre au sommet était ennuyante. Très peu attrayante. Et personne ne souriait sauf lui. Alors quand la guerre s'était finit, il s'était dit que la prochaine fois qu'il viendrait à Marine Ford, il se devrait de repeindre toute cette grisaille en rose, foi de Doflamingo !

Faudrait que je reparte chasser le flamand rose pour me refaire un manteau.

C'est ainsi qu'il avait pu se faire confectionner son légendaire manteau. Tous les 31 du mois, Doflamingo partait sur une île voisine de Dressrosa et chassait toute la journée les flamands roses pour s'en confectionner un manteau puisqu'il était presque impossible de le laver. Il fut en partit responsable de la disparition de ces magnifiques oiseaux.

Peut-être dragée, fuschia ou même saumon pour faire ressortir mes cheveux ?

Ou si je tentais le blanc ? Non trop salissant et puis les ours blanc ne font pas de bon manteaux. Bleu peut-être ? Non, encore plus difficile et long d'attraper des perroquets. Et pourquoi pas... En poil de trafalgar Law ?

Ou je vais plutôt faire un élevage de flamands roses dans le jardin !

C'est Baby 5 qui lui avait demandé et l'idée était devenue de plus en plus tentante, rajoutant ainsi un charme indéniable à Dressrosa... ou bien peut-être qu'il ferait cet élevage à Marine Ford, après tout Sengoku avait déjà bien commencé un élevage de chèvre.

"Tu ressembles à un poussin mutant" ce qu'il pouvait être con ce Diamanté, surtout qu'il ressemble à un tournesol.

La prochaine fois il lui ferait bouffer son manteau.

Note : Ne plus laisser Baby 5 dessiner elle-même notre futur drapeau.

Il l'avouait cette fois-ci. Doflamingo avait fait une connerie. Au début, alors que l'équipage venait juste de commencer leurs aventures, il avait demandé à ses membres d'équipage de confectionner un symbole qui deviendrai par la suite leur nouveau drapeau. L'idée du personnage rond souriant de toutes ses dents l'avait tout de suite charmée, il avait alors demandé à Baby 5 d'accrocher le drapeau en haut du mât. La gamine n'appréciant pas que son idée n'ai pas été sélectionnée, elle se vengea à sa manière en barrant le smiley d'un gros trait rouge. Trop tard, un membre de la marine avait déjà prit une photo : impossible de changer de symbole sans devenir la risée des autres. Depuis, à chaque fois qu'ils croisaient des pirates, chacun se creusaient la cervelle pour savoir la raison d'un tel gribouillage.

Je dois certainement être l'un des plus beau hommes de cette planète !

Incontestablement, indubitablement ! Avec ses cheveux blonds qui flottaient légèrement au vent, son nez fin, ses fines lèvres, sa musculature parfaitement taillée, son charisme naturel ... oui, Doflamingo était certains qu'il était l'un des plus beau homme de cette planète, peut-être même, non surement le plus beau !

Est-ce que Law est devenu plus sexy que moi ?

Quand il aura des dents en moins et que j'aurai rasé ses cheveux qui ressemblent à du gazon brûlé, Law sera certainement aussi attirant que Eustass Kidd.

Tiens je vais allez casser la gueule à deux trois fiancé de Baby 5

...

* * *

j'espère que vous avez apprécié ! N'hésitez pas à me proposer des pirates pour le prochain chapitre !


	4. Shanks

Bonjour ! Voici un nouveau chapitre dédié à ... SHANKS LE ROUX ! Parce que, mon dieu, cet homme est magnifique. Et classe. Donc voici ses interrogations métaphysiques !

Disclamier : Rien ne m'appartient.

Merci à : Bloomy, Lulu-folle, Yu-luhoe, ic'ilver, just-one-dream, Ko' Koha.

* * *

Interrogations métaphysiques d'un pirate

Shanks Le roux

J'avais l'air aussi débile avec ce chapeau de paille ? Cette question avait frappé Shanks quand il avait aperçu l'avis de recherche de Luffy pour la première fois. Son sourire d'imbécile heureux prenait toute la place sur l'image mais le chapeau de paille qui trônait sur sa tête renforçait cette impression d'imbécillité. Il avait posé la question à Benn qui s'était contenté de rire doucement en continuant de fumer tranquillement tout en lisant son bouquin, ce qui avait remplis Shanks de doute.

Et si Luffy ne voulait pas me rendre mon chapeau ? Il s'était imaginé plusieurs fois la rencontre décisive entre lui et Luffy une fois qu'il deviendrait un grand pirate. Mais connaissant le caractère du plus jeune, cette rencontre allait surement retourner son pauvre navire. Il avait prêté avec joie son chapeau au plus jeune mais celui-ci lui manquait cruellement. Il savait néanmoins que le brun s'était aussi attaché à ce couvre-chef et qu'il avait de plus fait sa notoriété, mais Shanks avait été clair : "Tu me le rendras quand tu seras devenu un fier pirate". Alors s'il ne voulait pas lui rendre, Shanks serait obligé d'utiliser la force !

Et si j'épousais Benn ... ? Shanks aimait ses nakamas. Plus que tout au monde. Mais sa relation la plus forte était sans doute celle qu'il entretenait avec Benn. Après tout, il avait été son tout premier camarade en tant que capitaine et jamais le brun ne l'avait abandonné. Pour toutes ses raisons, Shanks se disait que, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas rester avec une femme lorsqu'il était en mer, il devrait surement se marier avec Benn ! Pour rire, et aussi pour ne pas finir vieux garçon. Benn accepterait surement !

Ou plutôt Makino ... ? Ah Makino! Makino n'était peut être pas la plus belle femme du monde, mais sans doute était telle la plus douce et la plus gentille, surtout aux yeux de Shanks. Elle avait le don de vous apaiser et de vous faire oublier que vous étiez l'un des hommes les plus dangereux du homme avant que vous ne commenciez à lui parler. Shanks s'était alors retrouvé devant un dilemme : Benn ou Makino ? Peut être les deux ...

Pourquoi Marco ne veut pas rejoindre mon équipage ? Il ne le montrait pas, mais à chaque fois que Marco refusait d'intégrer son équipage, Shanks était triste. Il voulait absolument que ce poulet rejoigne son équipage et devienne sa mascotte officielle !

Au pire j'aura qu'à le kidnapper ... Shanks était légèrement bourré quand il avait pensé ça. Un sourire maléfique s'était peint sur ses lèvres et Benn avait du rappeler son capitaine à l'ordre. Mais Shanks n'avait pas pour autant abandonné l'idée. Un soir, alors que son navire venait de rencontrer celui de Barbe Blanche, Shanks s'était infiltré dans la chambre du phoenix et avait commencé à la ligoter avec de simples cordages. Bien évidemment, Marco s'était réveillé et libéré. Le roux avait passé une sacrée soirée mais n'avait toujours pas abandonné l'idée : Marco rejoindra son équipage.

Et si je devenais blond ? Non. Définitivement non. Les roux domineront.

Je devrais peut être me faire un bras de robot comme Kidd ? Cela avait des avantages. Ainsi il pourrait réutiliser son bras dans la vie de tous les jours. Peut-être pas pour se battre, mais au moins pour les activités quotidiennes. Quand Shanks avait exposé l'idée à Benn, ce dernier lui avait tout simplement répondu : "Aucune femme ne veut être caressée par un bras métallique, ça pourrait même les faire fuir, t'as pas l'allure naturelle de Terminator". Alors, pour les femmes, Shanks avait refusé.

Et si j'adoptais une grenouille ? Shanks était jaloux de Mihawk. Pas à cause de son aptitude prodigieuse à manier l'épée, mais à cause de son animal de compagnie. Son faucon rajoutait un soupçon de dramatique dans chacune de ses apparition alors que lui se contentait juste d'être roux et de sourire comme un imbécile heureux. Il avait beau essayer d'enrôler Marco, rien à faire, celui-ci ne voulait pas. Il avait cherché différentes espèces d'animaux qui pourraient remplir cette fonction mais aucune n'avait réussit à prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Alors qu'il réfléchissait sur sa chaise longue, une grenouille lui sauta au visage. Il la décolla de sa joue et la regarda perplexe... tiens, une grenouille !

Je devrais peut être faire une plantation de saké ... ? Tout l'équipage avait approuvé l'idée ! Sauf Benn. Du coup, Shansk n'avait pas fait cette fameuse plantation. A croire que Benn était le capitaine sur ce navire...

Comment Benn fait pour sentir aussi bon ? Shanks ne supportait pas de dormir seul. Alors quand il n'était pas sur une île où il partageait ses draps avec une charmante demoiselle, Shanks dormait avec Benn. Le brun s'en fichait un peu du moment que son capitaine ne ronflait pas et ne prenait pas toute la couverture. Mais Shanks au contraire, adorait ses moments intimes passés avec son second. Il adorait utiliser l'homme comme peluche géante et par dessus tout, il adorait sentir le parfum enivrant du brun qui l'aidait à s'endormir. Oui, Shanks adorait Benn.

* * *

Je crois qu'il est inutile de préciser que le Shanks X Benn est l'un de mes couples favoris ... Enfin voilà, en espérant que ce chapitre vous aura fait sourire au moins !

Si tu appuies sur le bouton Review, toi aussi tu pourras passer la nuit avec Shanks et Benn ! Abiss672.


	5. Monkey D Garp

**Interrogations métaphysiques d'un pirate **

On fait une exception pour Garp qui, certes n'est pas un pirate, mais qui a lui aussi une insuffisance mentale.

* * *

 **Garp**

Pourquoi est ce que Luffy vient de casser la gueule à un Dragon céleste ?

Il pouvait pas se contrôler sérieusement ?

Tiens je vais peut être allé embêter Sengoku …

Histoire qu'il n'oublie pas que je suis là et que je l'aime.

Pourquoi Borsalino ressemble à un poisson ?

Avec ses rides et ses petits yeux il ressemble franchement à mon poisson Kakainu.

Pourquoi on ferait pas un concours de mangeur de beignet pour désigner le prochain amiral en chef ?

Histoire de mettre une raclée à tous ces jeunes et de rappeler qui est le chef dans cette base.

Est-ce que si à chaque heure de la journée je fais une sieste de vingt minutes, j'aurais nécessairement besoin de dormir la nuit ?

Si il y a 24 heures dans une journée et qu'à chaque heure je fais une sieste de vingt minutes alors ca fait vingt fois vingt-quatre ce qui nous donne 200… 240 … 480 ! 480 minutes ce qui nous donne 480 divisé par 60, heu …

Je vais aller faire une sieste.

Pourquoi est ce qu'au lieu de balancer des boulets de canon sur les ennemis je ne rentrerai pas moi-même dans un canon pour me faire projeter comme un boulet ?

Ne pense pas comme un chasseur, devient le chasseur. Si je rentre dans un de ses canons je deviendrai une arme humaine. Ouai, c'est classe …

Faut vraiment que j'aille casser la gueule à Luffy et à Ace parce que là ca va trop loin quand même.

Il fallait qu'ils fassent leurs intéressant à devenir des pirates. Oui je vais devenir le roi es pirates ! Alors qu'à la marine tu peux manger autant que tu veux et gratuitement.

Et si je poussai Coby et son ami blond au milieu d'une mer du nouveau monde pour qu'ils rentrent en nageant ?

Ca leur ferait prendre un peu de masse musculaire ça leur ferait pas de mal.

Est-ce que si je mange le même nombre de beignets mais plus petit que d'habitude je perdrai du poids ?

Si je mange 200 beignets de 75 grammes au lieu de ceux à 100 grammes du coup dans une semaine je devrai prendre moins de poids que d'habitude et du coup on pourra dire que j'ai maigri ?

Tiens je vais peut être allé embêter Sengoku…

Il a l'air un peu trop calme et joyeux en ce moment. Tiens je vais lui rappelé la fois où Luffy a défoncé un Dragon céleste.

Est-ce que je prends la chemise avec des fleurs bleues ou celle avec des fleurs jaunes ?

…

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai décidé d'appeler Dragon "Dragon" au fait ?

Je devais être bourré ce jour-là.

Tiens je vais peut être aller embêter Sengoku ...

Je vais lui rappeler que chacun des membres de ma famille, que ce soit Ace, Luffy ou même Dragon, sont une menace pour lui, ça va le faire rire. C'est dingue comme coïncidence.

* * *

Si tu appuies sur "Review", toi aussi tu pourras aller embêter Sengoku avec Garp !


End file.
